A Bitter Pill
by snickers3339
Summary: You're the bitter pill - So hard to swallow, so thick, so uncomfortable - but you're so addictive, and oh, so satisfying. RATED HIGH T for adult-ish themes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, and I most likely never will, so deal with the fact that I have to write stories. :)

**A/N: Muahahaha. :) I did this as a fanfic challenge down over at the moliverfans boards. :) Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**A Bitter Pill**

**Rating: T/PG-13 - quite close to M**, but I think you can handle it, right?

**Author:** **snickers3339**; Theresa.

* * *

**SUMMARY**: _You're the bitter pill - So hard to swallow, so thick, so uncomfortable - but you're so addictive, and oh, so satisfying.  
RATED T for adult-ish themes.  
Miley POV_

* * *

I was unhappy in life.

Until I met _you._

So cheerful, carefree, yet you always found the right moment to be serious, and helpful.

Actually, at that time, I thought we'd have been perfect together.

It's been six years since the day we met in Grade Seven.

It's senior year now, and nothing has changed.

Except twists in our romantic lives - On my part, one of the _biggest_ mistakes I could have ever made.

Moreover, I'm pretty sure on your part too, considering you were the one who started these sessions.

You claim to love _her_, my best friend.

I claim to be in love with my boyfriend, who's perfect in _nearly_ every sense.

Yet, who would have thought I'd be here with _you_?

Our lips meet in maddening frenzy, a fury so hot, it burns, slipping down my throat, scorching my soul.

This is my cure for my now unavoidable disease.

Another mark is imprinted on my conscience, as I know what we're about to do, the sweetest sin we could commit.

As your hands numbly pin my arms above my head, convulsions wrack my brain, as a nearly inaudible moan escapes my lips.

You smirk against my neck, letting your soft lips glide over my skin.

My stomach churns, as my feelings are heightened.

This isn't anything new.

It would only be the _fifth_ time we've met up in _two _weeks.

We were supposed to be with our '_one and only_'.

You told me that this was to be release - Like... A secret. A dirty little secret between the both of us.

We're on the bed now, our bodies moving as one, a combined force.

_Unstoppable._

Does she know where you are?

Does he know where I am?

I voice those thoughts to you, and you chuckle, mumbling something about an ignorant movie star, and a clueless skater.

I'm not reassured, but I still find myself allowing you to strip me of my clothing, tortuously, piece by piece, and in my mind, each piece of clothing, is like a barrier to my soul, being broken down by you.

Yet, I don't mind.

It's these moments, these days that I live for - Knowing that it's just me, you, and nobody else.

But what kills, is that we're supposed to be devoted to other people.

Other people that care about us, that need us.

One of them being my best friend.

Even that doesn't stop you, or sadly, _me._

I realize suddenly, that my hands are holding the waistband of your boxers.

You sense my hesitation, and our eyes meet, my blue against your brown, as you gently help me get them down.

You start kissing my neck reassuringly, as you gently lower yourself against me.

The silence in the room is filled with the sound of the bed creaking, and the continuous moans escaping my lips somewhat unwillingly.

I know this is wrong, _oh so wrong_.

But I need you.

_I want you._

It's a cure for my body, the body so wracked with confusion, and misery - A bitter pill, that I force myself to swallow.

It washes away all my doubts, my fears, but yet, its side effects are irrevocable.

It instills a sense of _possession_, a sense of _lust_, _arousal_, and the_ terrifying_ sense of_ love._

It kills me inside, destroys me.

You've made me fall in love - And not with the right person.

It's with you.

I know I claimed my boyfriend was perfect, but not nearly as perfect as you were.

I can't believe that it took me six years to figure that out.

You're that missing piece I need to fulfill my life, to complete my puzzle.

But that's impossible - You're unattainable, untouchable.

Except for now.

Which is why, I love these moments, when I feel the rush.

Where there's no_ Jake_, no _Lilly_.

It's just you and me.

And as the initial effects wear off, we're back to normal, and everything is in place.

We say our goodbyes, and I'm left, thinking, pondering.

My disease is gone for now, but I know soon, it'll be back, and I'll need you.

_My bitter pill_.

* * *

_Ta-daaah! :) -trumpet- Sooo... What didja think? :)  
_


End file.
